Steam
by Spiderman has a cat Spider-Cat
Summary: Three years before Will and his friends enter Sky High. We have an Ice powers female start Sky High the same year as Warren Peace, Gwen Grayson, Lash, Speed, and Penny. Ice girl starts to fall for Warren. How will their relationship work? Will it even last in their senior year?


Steam

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sky High except my OC and the plot that I write for this. This is starting three years before Will, and his friends start Sky High. So pretty much it is when Gwen, Lash, Speed, Penny, and Warren start at Sky High.

My OC

**Name: **Maria Ann Carter

**Age:** 14-17

**Gender:** Female

**Hair Length:** Long stops mid-back

**Hair Color:** Black with white highlights through it

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Looks:** She is about 5'4 ½ ''. Her skin tone is pale pretty much people always think she is sick. By the time she is fourteen she already has her style set. Normally she wears a long sleeve light blue shirt, jeans, black ankle boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. If and only if she dresses "girly" she will wear a light blue sleeveless shirt, a jean skirt with black leggings under it, black ankle boots, and the black leather jacket.

**Powers:** Controls temperature to make it colder, can make ice turn into snow when it is falling, always is cold, it touches something very hot can surprisingly get burned, and steam appears

**Parent with Powers:** Her mother was a Villain called Frozen Glass

**History:** When Maria was about three her mother was apprehended by Jetstream. With her mother in Prison for the rest of Maria's life, she has not seen her since she was three. She is living with a foster family because well her father is not in the picture and never was.

Prologue

It was about six in the morning, and I was getting ready for school. I was annoyed by my foster mom trying to be way too upbeat and make me excited for school. I knew the school she was sending me to Sky High. Only because when my powers started to show more when I was in the sixth grade that I needed to go to the school for the future heroes or villains. After I am ready, I go grab a piece of toast my mom wants me to eat something before I left. I head to the bus stop, and there was a guy there with black hair and some red in his hair. So looks like I will be waiting for the bus with him. I don't really go any closer to him because I don't want to really talk to anyone. Plus I don't want the white in my hair being commented on since that is all anyone ever brings up. More white appears in my hair when I use my powers. I find that to be a curse.

We didn't have to wait long until the bus came. It pulled up, and we got on. The only issue was that one seat was open and it was in the back. So he ended up sitting first, and I ended up sitting next to him. He glared at me, but well there was really no other seat open, so we kind of had no choice but to sit together.

"I am Maria Carter." I said quietly to be polite.

"Warren Peace." He replied with.

Just at his name, I knew who he was, and he most likely knew who I was. We both don't have one of our parents because of the Commander and Jetstream. It wasn't long though until the bus took off and we were strapped into our seat with seatbelts and a roller-coaster bar as we flew through the sky towards Sky High. It only took a little bit, and we were at school. Freshman year at a school for heroes or villains here we come. We get off the bus, and we were taken to the gym by the student body president Jenny Holmes. We had name tags, and we were given a speech by Principle Powers. Then Coach Boomer came in and started testing us for Power Placement to either be a Hero or Hero Support. Gwen Grayson was first, and she was placed as Hero, and she is a technopath. There was a guy called Lash he was apparently very flexible. Another guy went, and it was found out that he was very fast. They were all put as Heroes. A few other people when and they were placed as Hero Support. Before the next person was called it was time for lunch. At lunch, me and Warren sat at the same table. It had also seemed like they knew us before we could even say anything. Warren was really made about what people were saying about him and me well I was trying to ignore what they were saying about me. It is not fun. After lunch, we started going back to the gym to finish Power Placement.

"You come up here!" Coach Boomer said picking me out.

I sighed and walked up to the platform. I was annoyed because I just wanted this day to be over already.

"What is your name?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Maria Carter," I said and heard a collective gasp from the students.

"Daughter of Frozen Glass well show us what you can do." Coach Boomer said.

I just rolled my eyes and had taken off my jacket since that kind of help. I then turned the gym into a tundra as in snow started falling, and ice started forming on every surface. Look up and see a sharp pointed piece of ice I control it to make it start to fall. I just felt like showing off a bit and maybe scaring the hell out of some of these people. As the ice got closer to the ground, I turned it into snow just as it crashes into the ground. I did notice one thing the guy I met earlier Warren there was no snow around him, just steam.

"Hero!" Coach Boomer yells as I get off the platform and then Warren went up there. When he said his name there was another collective gasp. I had put on my jacket back on, and Warren had already started to warm up the gym again, and most of the snow was melting but yet right by me it was steam. Warren was also put as a hero. Which that was probably one thing I could look forward to is becoming friends with him.

The end of the day finally came, and me and Warren were at the back of the bus again in the same seat.

"So, you have ice powers." He said.

"State the obvious hot-head," I replied.

"Also, your hair has whiter in it."

"I know, and that is creepy that you were looking at my hair."

After a while, we get off at our stop and head to our houses. We found out that we were neighbors which is interesting. Now we know that if we needed to work on assignment and needed help we could ask each other. We said our goodbyes as we went into our houses. I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I was exhausted from having used my powers like I did so I ended up taking a nap.


End file.
